Losing You
by sidboy
Summary: Alvin has nightmares about losing someone he loves the most. There only one thing that make him feel better and hide her fear from anyone (based on The Road Chip AxB)
1. Chapter 1

**Losing You**

 _"Goodbye, Alvin."_

 _"Brittany!" I tried to call her._

 _"No, Alvin."_

 _"Brittany!" I screamed louder, as she was getting away from me._

 _"It's over, Alvin."_

 _"Brittany, please!" I screamed louder. "Let me explain."_

 _"There is noting to be explained." She said. "It is over."_

 _"No! Brittany, please!" I tried to scream, but I was getting weak, I couldn't walk anymore. I fell on the ground._

 _"I can't handle this anymore, Alvin." She said, turning around, leaving me behind. "Goodbye, forever..."_

 _"Brittany…, please, don't leave me..." My voice was weak._

 _"I never left you." She stop for a second and looked me. "You left me."_

 _"Brittany..." Then she just_ _disappeared_ _into the heavy fog._

Suddenly, I open eyes and I see I am on my bed. I see Theodore on my right and Simon on my left, both sleeping peacefully. I just have another nightmare. Another horrible nightmare. I can't hold my tears with the thought of losing her. I can't. She is everything to me.

I can't lose her.

* * *

Alvin cried again, because of that nightmare. When he wakes up, he always does his best to hide his dreams. No one knows what is his biggest fear.

Later in the same day, before leaving the house to stop that proposal, he called Brittany just to hear some words.

 _"Hello, who is it?"_ She said

"Hi, Britt, it's me, Alvin!" He said. He never felt so relieved.

 _"Hi, Alvin!"_ She said, happily. _"_ _How are you?"_

"I am fine! Enjoying New York?" He asked, smiling.

 _"Yes, a lot! I love this city!"_ She said, smiling.

"That is great!" He said.

 _"So, I know Dave traveled to Miami, are you doing well without him?"_ She asked a little worried.

"Yeah, we are doing great." He lied of course. He would never tell her what he would do because she would be worried.

 _"Alvin, I gotta go, now, I wish I could talk more."_ She said, sadly.

"Don't worry." He said, calmly. "I understand."

 _"_ _I miss you, Alvin."_ She said, tearing a little.

"I miss you too. I wish I could be there with you." He said, tearing too.

 _"Bye, Alvin, I love you."_ She said.

"Bye, Britt, love you!" He said, feeling better.

He needs to hear those words and her voice, to be sure he will never lose her.

Now, Alvin is able to hide his fear from anyone, including his brothers.

* * *

 **Hello, my dear readers. I am sorry for this short story. I didn't so many ideas. This story takes place before the Chipmunks leave their house to Miami. I hope you like. Please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A few weeks after The Road Chip_

If I was honest with myself, everything was better than expected. Although Dave was very upset with us, he understood our reasons. I believe that soon he will forgive us. But that's not what worries me now.

In a few days Brittany will be back. I have no idea how to tell her my repeated dreams that I dreamed about losing her, though I feel she will understand, since she is my girlfriend. I don't know how she will react but I have to do it. In these last days, I haven't thought about anything else, except the way to say to her. I find this oddly difficult because we were always open to each other. Maybe distance has an effect on that, I'm not sure. I have to deal with this.

The night before the Chipettes arrived, we were watching television when Dave invited us to pick them up with him at the airport.

"Guys, do you guys want me to get the Chipettes tomorrow morning?" He asked quietly. Simon and Theodore of course agreed.

"Sure, Dave, why do you ask?" Simon replied with a laugh.

"Of course, Dave." Theodore replied immediately.

"And you, Alvin?" Dave and two others looked at me.

"I do not know... Dave... you know how it is... I can't wake up early easily. "I tried to make up some excuse.

"Alright then," he said.

I was afraid not to go because of the reaction Brittany might have on that, but I can not lie, I hate to wake up early, even if it was her.

 _The next day_

I woke up to the noise of Dave and my brothers leaving to get them. I was very apprehensive because she will arrive anytime. I confess I am a bit scared when she gets nervous. I'll have to face it anyway.

After about 60 minutes, since the airport is far, they arrived. I had already eaten breakfast and I was on the couch watching TV.

When I heard my name and knew it was her calling me, but she was not calling me in a angry way. Then catching me by surprise, Brittany jumped on me and hugged me.

"I missed you so much!" She said, hugging me. I was surprised she was not mad at me.

"Me too," I replied, hugging her, too.

After a few minutes of hugging, I did not hesitate to kiss her and of course she wanted to. We stayed in that moment until Jeanette had to call her. They had to pack up their suitcases.

Now she's here. I have to tell her somehow. I do not know how. Maybe tonight, when they go to sleep, I go quietly to her bed to have a talk. I hope she understands.

 _At night_

My plan would work if they had not had the idea of going to the shopping mall because they said that in New York they do not have the clothes they like. It does not really have to do it but it does not matter. So that night they all left. It turned out to be fun, I really enjoyed it. Everyone had a great time, it was a very good experience.

A few hours later we were home. I really enjoyed going with them, but it was tiring. So it didn't take so much time for each went to bed. That's when something unexpected happened.

She came to my bed and lay down beside me. I had no choice but to snuggle with her.

"I missed you," she whispered to me.

"I miss you too." I replied. Then as if by impulse I pulled her close to me. She was surprised.

"What is it, Alvin?" She asked calmly.

"I dreamed I'd lose you." She slipped out of my mouth, with a few tears.

"How?" She said, rubbing my paw on my cheek.

"I do not know," I replied.

"Do not you see?" She said in a soft voice. "We belong to each other."

Then she gave me a soft kiss on my lips and fell asleep.

How I did not realize that before.

* * *

Both slept together that night. Alvin never had his nightmares again.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! This is the final chapter of this story. I hope you like. Please review!**


End file.
